Alone, really?
by Dragonha
Summary: Léger UA. Alex va souvent au Bronze seul. Ca aurait dû être un soir comme un autre, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Threesome!


**Auteur :** Dragonha.

**Disclamer :** les personnagess de Buffy ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous techniquement à Whedon.

**Résumé :** UA (juste quelques détails) et PWP. Alex va souvent au Bronze seul. Ca aurait dû être un soir comme un autre, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Threesome Angel-Alex-Spike.

**Warning :** Scène de sexe explicite entre hommes, comme d'hab' !

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui me connaîtraient d'avoir mis tant de temps à reposter quelque chose. Mais bon, voilà… bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Alone, really ?**

La musique était assourdissante. Le chanteur hurlait dans son micro et l'ampli de la guitare semblait très mal réglé, renvoyant un son épouvantable à chaque note. La boîte de nuit était emplie des bruits de conversations criées dans tous les coins en prime. Pour ceux qui ne faisaient pas attention à ce détail non négligeable, la soirée n'était pas trop mal. Alexandre Harris était dans ce cas, occultant le vacarme, pour se concentrer sur sa bière. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans était trop occupé à boire et à réfléchir à ses problèmes pour laisser ces faits lui gâcher son vendredi soir. Le brun voulait oublier ses soucis, entre autre une nouvelle rupture avec une fille, c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé. Et le pire était sans doute que c'était lui qui avait rompu, encore une fois.

'_Franchement ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Au départ, elle me plaisait. Evidemment, on ne sort pas avec si ce n'est pas le cas. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à la larguer ? Raah ! Je ne suis pas normal, c'était la deuxième qui voulait bien rester avec moi. Déjà que ça ne se bouscule pas au portillon pour moi, il a fallut que ces deux là, je les envoie paître. Il y a définitivement un truc qui ne va pas chez moi ! Elles étaient pourtant super, et assez jolies. Je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose mais j'aurais pu attendre. Ah, je ne suis qu'un imbécile.' _

Telles étaient les pensées du garçon en ce moment même. Il se noyait dans l'alcool, et ne voyait même pas les danseurs sur la piste, devant lui. Alex broyait de plus en plus du noir, et se morigénait d'être aussi difficile, ou plutôt de ne pas trouver ce qui clochait chez lui. A cet instant, une main sur ses fesses le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Hé, tu veux danser ? »

'_Bordel, c'est la voix d'un mec ça !' _hurla mentalement l'étudiant.

« Heu, non merci. Je ne suis pas gay. » répondit-il en essayant de rester naturel.

Pas qu'il ait peur des homosexuels ou qu'il ne les aima pas, un de ses potes l'était et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Cependant, pour un hétéro se faire aborder par un autre homme les surprenait toujours un peu.

« Ah d'autre, persista l'autre. Ca se voit que tu viens de te faire larguer. Je peux te consoler, tu sais, et puis c'est vachement mieux qu'avec une nana. »

« Je t'ai dit non. Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer, désolé. »

Alexandre se leva alors et celui qui l'avait abordé s'en alla dans la foule mouvante, à la recherche de quelque d'autre, de vulnérable sans doute.

Le brun sortit de la discothèque, et l'air frais lui fit du bien après ses quatre verres. Il n'était pas bourré, juste assez détaché pour penser à autre chose que ses déceptions amoureuses. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que deux kilomètres pour rejoindre son appartement. Encore un an et il pourrait avoir son permis et une voiture, si son budget le lui permettait. Jusque là, il était condamné à passer à travers quelques ruelles peu ragoutantes. Alexandre avait parcouru ce chemin des milliers de fois, seul ou avec ses rares amies. Et oui, deux jolies filles lui tenaient lieu de meilleures amies, et il n'avait pas de garçon dans son entourage ou presque. Le bibliothécaire de l'université, Giles, tenait le rôle de père, autant pour lui que pour Buffy et Willow. Pour les filles qui avaient toutes deux un père, elle ne savait pas que Giles était sa seule figure paternelle. Ses parents étaient morts, il avait alors neuf ans, son oncle l'élevait depuis lors. Mais tout cela était derrière lui désormais, il avait les cours, son boulot et son appartement, une vie de lycéen banale en somme.

Alex traversait donc des rues encombrées de déchets, digne d'un dépotoir puis il parvint à une ruelle plus propre. C'est dans ce même endroit que sa vie allait basculer drastiquement. Il ne distingua pas deux silhouettes dans l'ombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda l'un.

« Avec notre physique, on pourrait avoir nettement mieux. Oh, ça va, si on ne peut même plus faire d'humour. Il a l'air bien, et assez faible en plus, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser avec lui. » répondit l'autre.

Discrètement, les deux hommes suivirent le jeune qui, de toute évidence, était un peu trop insouciant pour quelqu'un qui avait bu. L'étudiant sifflotait, les mains dans les poches, quand l'attaque lui tomba dessus. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, accolant une main rugueuse sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Mmh ! Mmh ! » gémit le brun.

« Du calme, petit. On ne va pas te faire de mal. Si tu te tiens sage, tu ne sentiras rien. » susurra la voix de son agresseur.

A part les pieds d'Alex qui gesticulaient de ne plus toucher terre, il se retrouvait incapable de bouger. Son corps était tenu fermement par le bras de l'autre qui appuyait sur son ventre. Très vite, l'homme lui pencha la tête sur le côté, pour dégager sa gorge de toute évidence. Alex était douloureusement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, en dépit de l'alcool qui courrait encore dans ses veines, et malgré sa peur intense.

« Bien. Ca va être plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé. » murmura une autre voix moins profonde que la première.

Un second gars s'approcha de lui et maintint son cou en place, se penchant sur l'espace mis à nu. Le blond, de ce qu'il en voyait, le coupa et aspira le sang naissant. Harris aurait juré, sur le coup, qu'il avait utilisé ses dents pour percer la peau. Tout cela ne le rassurait pas, et bientôt celui qui le maintenait s'abreuva à son tour. Ca c'était passé si rapidement, que le jeune homme fut relâché plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Hé, Angel. T'étais mal placé pour le savoir mais ce gamin a eu une réaction des plus intéressantes. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait attention à ce détail… mais ça pourrait m'amuser. » déclara l'homme devant lui.

Aussi sec, Alexandre sentit une main tâter son pantalon, sentant son humiliante érection.

« Tu sais bien que c'est une réaction normale. Et puis c'est un ado, en général, leurs hormones sont rapides à réagir. » répondit le deuxième mec.

Ces mots réveillèrent le jeune de son apathie et le poussa à se lever rapidement et à tenter de s'enfuir. Apparemment, ses agresseurs bizarres ne voulaient pas uniquement se contenter de leur 'petite boisson'. Sa tentative était vaine, ils étaient deux… et rapides, il fut rattrapé avec aisance.

« Ne t'en vas pas comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu veux t'amuser autant que nous. Et puis, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, tu es trop faible. » lui susurra d'une voix chaude le blond platine qui lui faisait face.

« Je ne suis pas gay. Laissez-moi partir. » tenta le jeune brun.

« Je réfléchis… Non, j'ai une furieuse envie de sexe ce soir. Et tant que tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne vas pas aimer notre petite soirée. » répondit l'homme.

Sans plus tergiverser, le blond l'attrapa sans peine et le souleva.

« Non, lâchez-moi ! » se défendit le jeune homme groggy par l'alcool et le manque de sang.

« Crie autant que tu veux, mon mignon, quand on aura commencé tu ne pourras même plus te souvenir de comment respirer. »

Ils ne traversèrent que deux, trois rues avant d'arriver à leur destination. Bien sûr, Alex avait un peu crié, espérant qu'un tiers l'entendrait. Malgré ses suppliques, et prières silencieuses, rien ne vint et il fut étonné d'être déposé doucement sur un large canapé.

« Attends, juste deux secondes ici, sans essayer de filer, mon grand. On va changer la literie… tu vois qu'on peut être attentionné. Enfin, il fallait qu'on la change quand même, elle commençait à dater. »

Ce type était décidemment bien bavard, comparé à son ami brun qui joua les gardes au côté de leur 'invité' pendant que l'autre s'absentait.

« Pourquoi moi ? » murmura le jeune.

Il appréhendait énormément la suite, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait… consommé ses rares relations.

« On t'a trouvé attirant, et il faut reconnaître qu'on a un faible pour les garçons vulnérables qui n'y connaissent rien… là-dessus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit aussi faiblement son gardien.

Un silence lourd s'installa, mais pour quelques secondes seulement.

« QUOI ! Euh… enfin, je veux dire… comment…. Comment vous pouvez savoir un truc, comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je n'ai pas baisé des milliers de filles ? » s'écria Alexandre.

« Ton sang ne peut pas mentir, et ton corps non plus d'ailleurs. C'est une de nos particularités. » l'informa l'homme.

« Alors, vous… vous êtes vraiment des vampires. Ah, je n'y crois pas ! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs. Je suis maudit. » souffla désespérément l'étudiant.

« Mais non, voyons. » L'autre était de retour. « Tu es plutôt chanceux, au contraire. D'habitude, on n'est pas aussi gentils avec nos proies, on les mord, puis on s'en débarrasse pour rester tranquille. Angel t'a expliqué pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi. Bon, maintenant, on y va. »

Ni une, ni deux, le blondinet l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à la chambre à coucher. Alex fut très vite poussé sur le lit et se retrouva acculé sur le matelas, deux hommes-vampires sur le torse. Enfin, vampire… leurs dents ne dépassaient pas de leurs bouches, c'était peut-être déjà une bonne chose.

« Ne sois pas si nerveux. On sera doux, rassure-toi. On n'est pas méchants au fond, on veut juste du sexe. Et on te promet de te laisser partir ensuite. »

Ce maudit blond avait décidément la langue bien pendue, et il savait choisir son moment, pile quand il ne pouvait bouger d'un millimètre. L'occasion aurait été belle, s'il avait pu s'échapper.

L'autre commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, ce qui, malgré lui, l'apaisa un peu. Puis sa main dériva, glissant sur son oreille, sur la peau tendre de sa nuque et finissant sur son cou. C'était officiel désormais, deux hommes dont il ignorait pratiquement tout, dont les noms, allaient lui passer dessus. Oh, comme il aurait voulu que ce mot n'ait pas pris ce sens, une bagarre il pouvait supporter. Cependant, là, en terrain inconnu, il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Le petit brun parvint à émettre une question, le poids sur sa poitrine ne l'aidant pas à respirer.

« Pourriez… au moins… m'donner votre nom. »

« Evidemment, puisque tu vas les gémir toute la soirée, Alex. »

Ses yeux durent parler pour lui, écarquillés qu'ils étaient à la mention de son prénom dans leurs bouches.

« Ton sang. » sourit le brun à sa gauche. « Moi, c'est Angel. »

« Spike… pour te faire connaître le septième ciel, mon petit. »

Les présentations faites, les deux dominants entamèrent sans cérémonie les préliminaires. Angel était doux dans ces gestes, lui embrassant la nuque, Spike, lui, ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il le caressait déjà sur le torse, grignotant son oreille droite. Le plus jeune était tendu comme un arc,… Spike, s'il se rappelait bien, avait une main baladeuse qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Ses doigts forts et rugueux passaient et repassaient sur son ventre puis montaient jusqu'à ses tétons. Il ne les savait pas sensibles à ce point, à peine les touchait-il que de légers frissons s'emparaient de lui. Un léger cri de surprise lui échappa quand des dents remplacèrent les doigts sur ses omoplates et le reste de son torse. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'on lui remontait son tee-shirt !

Angel ne tarda pas à suivre les traces de son ami, finissant de passer le vêtement au dessus de la tête de leur proie. Il plongea, sitôt cela fait, sur les tétons déjà rouges par le travail du blond. Alex haletait de les voir si vorace sur un garçon comme lui. S'ils avaient été dans une série, ils se seraient hais à cause d'une fille, ou tout simplement parce que les deux hommes étaient l'archétype des beaux gosses cool.

« Ah ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tu vois que tu aimes ça. » susurra Spike.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier puisque son pénis formait une bosse évidente dans son pantalon. La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut de rougir de gêne.

« Spike ! Arrête de l'asticoter comme ça. Il préfère qu'on s'occupe de lui. »

Angel aurait pu se taire, ce n'était pas parce qu'il gémissait un peu que cela voulait dire ça… si ? Et puis merde, autant profiter maintenant qu'il en était rendu là. Le jeune homme ne chercha donc plus à contenir ses bruits, si plaisants alors aux oreilles de ses amants. Ces cris augmentèrent un peu plus quand les deux hommes jouèrent sur son ventre, passant et frôlant avec légèreté sur son nombril. Spike alla même jusqu'à enfouir un de ses doigts dedans, entrant, sortant et tournant autour du petit trou.

Bientôt, une main, qu'il ne parvint à en deviner le propriétaire, s'infiltra jusqu'à son sexe, toujours compressé dans son jean. Lentement, sa braguette s'ouvrit, le bouton lâcha et l'intruse s'infiltra sur sa chair nue. Il tâtait son aine avec sensualité et jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer, le menant lentement au bord du gouffre. Sa respiration était hachée, irrégulière… ce qui semblaient plaire à ses deux bourreaux. Alex ferma les yeux lorsqu'une autre mimine s'égara également à cet endroit si sensible. Les deux hommes jouaient donc tous les deux dans son pantalon, effleurant à l'agacer son boxer, qu'il trouvait désormais très gênant. Bon dieu, ils avaient raison, son membre était déjà si dur, il ne l'aurait pas cru s'il ne l'avait pas senti mais le sexe entre hommes avait du bon. C'était même jouissif, enfin il l'espérait parce que là, c'était surtout de la frustration qui le gagnait avec leur petit jeu de caresses. La main qui caressait sa cuisse remonta soudain et tira enfin sur son vêtement. L'autre garçon le suivit presque aussitôt, abaissant le slip de son côté. Sans doute par jeu, et parce que cela était complètement pervers, les deux hommes laissèrent son pénis formé une tente avec le tissu gênant. Ainsi seulement un côté de son sexe était visible, l'autre restant couvert, puisque son gland rougi retenait le bord du boxer.

Aussitôt, deux bouches voraces vinrent s'emparer de la hampe dressée et légèrement tremblante. Une bouche s'empara du gland à moitié caché et le suçota quand à l'autre il parcourait sa longueur avec volupté et le mordillait quelques fois. Les cris jusque là faibles augmentèrent, se faisant plus rauques. Vite lassé, au bout d'un bon moment, de leur petite activité, certes plaisante, Angel et son ami décidèrent de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ils délestèrent le garçon de son boxer et Spike honora le sexe à lui seul, tandis que le brun revint porter attention au torse de leur amant, jouant de ses dents et de ses doigts sur les deux protubérances dures. Une fois de plus, les soupirs d'Alex se multiplièrent et se firent entendre dans le silence de la chambre. Le blond joua avec dextérité de tous ses atouts, redessinant le membre de sa langue, passant négligemment ses doigts sur la base du sexe. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'y prenait divinement bien, au point que, s'il ne s'était arrêté brusquement, le jeune serait venu trop vite.

Angel entrevit son action, il se débarrassa alors également de son haut ainsi que de son pantalon, entrainant son slip avec. Ca y était, il allait passer à la casserole, mais de ce qu'il en savait il allait avoir très mal avant que la meilleure partie de l'acte ne prenne possession de lui. Sa peur dut se lire sur son visage, Angel vint lui piquer un petit baiser avant de lui sourire. A la surprise de l'étudiant, le brun se leva et passa derrière lui. Il fut calé entre les jambes musculeuses, sa tête dans son cou… et les jambes relevées tenues par les mains de sa 'couchette'. Spike, lui, s'empara de lubrifiant et d'un préservatif qu'il plaça tout de suite sur son membre. Le blond enduisit le bout de plastique, puis il introduisit lentement un premier doigt dans l'antre inviolée de leur proie.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable, juste un peu gênante, étant donné que c'était sa première fois, il gémit d'inconfort à cette exploration d'un endroit si peu usité. Au bout de quelques mouvements, le trou se détendit, permettant à l'homme d'enfoncer un second doigt, de les tourner et de les écarter un peu. Spike le prépara soigneusement, trois doigts gigotaient dans l'anus d'Alex, le garçon gémissait un peu, au final c'était très bon d'être taquiné là. Il cria d'un immense plaisir quand un des intrus frôla un nerf, sa prostate. Les ondes de luxure que les membres du vampire lui faisaient ressentir le firent hurler, l'agitèrent. Il se raccrocha à la première chose à sa portée pour ne pas sombrer dans les troublantes sensations qui naissaient en lui. Angel, où plutôt sa jambe droite, fut son point d'ancrage, sinon il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de bouger tant le plaisir l'emportait sur sa raison.

« Eh ben dis donc… tu es vraiment chaud maintenant, Alex. Tu es prêt à ce que je te prenne, je vais adorer m'enfoncer en toi. C'est si accueillant, là. »

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Spike retira ses doigts et apposa son sexe contre l'anus du garçon et poussa un peu. Un gémissement lui répondit puis le cri du jeune se fit entendre, retentissant contre les murs de la chambre. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins à déranger ! Angel laissa retombé les jambes du petit brun et effleura lentement son torse de ses mains, et jouant à lui souffler dans le cou. Sa diversion marcha assez bien, du moins jusqu'à ce que son ami soit complètement à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Dire qu'il avait mal était un euphémisme, Alexandre avait l'impression d'être littéralement transpercé, ses chairs se déchiraient au passage du pénis imposant, il en était certain. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, le garçon remua ses hanches, c'était le signe qu'attendait son amant. Sans ménagement aucun, le vampire le besogna violemment, il en avait vraiment besoin, s'il n'était pas parfaitement maître de lui-même il serait déjà venu depuis longtemps. Leur jeu avait du bon, mais lui se perdait souvent dans l'excitation, de plus il était toujours moins endurant et moins patient que son ami d'enfance.

Très vite, donc Spike se déversa, il se retira de l'antre du garçon et jeta le préservatif aussi sec. Les rôles s'inversent alors, Angel vint prendre sa place entre les jambes d'Harris et son pote se cala entre le montant et le dos de leur jolie victime, qui n'avait pas encore été assouvie pleinement. La place était toujours bien enduite et le brun ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin que l'autre dans l'étroitesse du plus jeune. Cette fois, ce fut moins douloureux que la première et les vas-et-viens s'enchainèrent plus rapidement. Cependant, alors que son premier amant avait été quasi brutal, Angel fut doux, lent et plus cajoleur. En effet, tout en le pénétrant, il agrippa son pénis et le masturba, l'amenant lentement mais sûrement vers son apogée. Bientôt, et avec ces gestes aimants, Alex se répandit abondamment sur son ventre. Un deuxième préservatif rejoignit le premier dans la poubelle et ses deux hommes se collèrent à lui. La nuit avait bien avancé, il était temps de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, l'universitaire se réveilla le dernier. Pas moyen de partir à l'anglaise, un brun lui amenait un café et l'autre le suivait avec un plateau chargé de croissants.

« Pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de me préparer le petit-déjeuner, je croyais que vous ne vous attardiez jamais sur vos coups d'un soir. » demanda Alex, étonné de tant d'attentions.

« Peut-être parce que tu es différent des autres qu'on s'est faits. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi non plus, en fait. » répondit le blond platine.

« Spike… tu me désespères. Ou alors tu es plus aveugle que je ne le pensais ! Tu avais senti son odeur dès le départ, tu sais ce que ça veut dire non ? » lança le grand brun.

« Quoi, toi aussi, alors ? Mais c'est possible ça ? » s'interrogea à voix haute Spike.

« Il faut croire. Ca ne doit pas être courant mais un même calice pour deux vampires, ça doit être faisable. Après tout, on est faux jumeaux. »

« Parce que vous êtes frères en plus ? » intervint le plus jeune des trois. « Mon dieu ! Je… J'ai vraiment l'air d'un pervers maintenant. J'ai couché avec deux frères. Seigneur. »

« Tu t'en remettras. On ne s'attendait pas non plus à trouver notre calice comme ça. C'est un peu déstabilisant, mais on arrivera bien à gérer une relation à trois, non ? D'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas nier que ça t'as beaucoup plus ce qu'on a fait hier soir. » ricana le blondinet de vampire.

« Oui, mais… vous auriez pu me le dire avant, quoi. » bouda alors Alex.

C'est sur cette scène joyeuse que les trois hommes rigolèrent puis partagèrent leur petit-déjeuner au lit.

Voilà ! Enfin fini ! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas au bout. Le syndrome de la page blanche et la flemme, quelle cata quand même ! Mais le voilà enfin. Des avis sur cet os. Mon premier dans ce fandom, je précise. Des reviews s'il vous plait ?


End file.
